Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a motor power feed line or wire routing structure for an in-wheel motor driven vehicle wheel that is driven by an electrical motor and steered by a steering operation.
Background Information
Conventionally, in an in-wheel motor for an electric vehicle for use in steered wheels disposed in the vehicle width or lateral direction inner side with respect to a kingpin axis, a structure is described in which a power feed wire and a rotation speed signal wire extend upwardly from a vehicle body-side end of the motor (see FIG. 2 of JP 2002-247713 A, for example).